1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a journal, and more particularly to a journal for a frame fork of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior Chi U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,839, filed Jun. 28, 1989, entitled "JOURNAL FOR A FRAME FORK OF A BICYCLE". Typically, the journal includes a cap (1) engaged on each end of the sleeve (72) and exposed outwards of the sleeve (72). The caps (i) should be made as strong as possible such that the caps will not be broken.
The present invention has arisen to provide novel journals for the frame fork of the bicycles.